Numerous prior inventions utilize the displacement of an agitated fluid such as ocean waves to extract and accumulate useful energy. Certain of these inventions utilize buoyant bodies and flywheels in concert with rotary clutches, ratchet wheels or similar unidirectional torque transmission means.
Prior art refinements have addressed two problems: 1) the problem of converting wave displacement input into continuous rotary output; and 2) the problem of extracting maximum useful energy from variable wave input.
As to problem (1),
Kumar WO/2007/125538 uses a connecting rod and crankshaft to link buoyant body and generator.
Atilano Medina U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,214 uses multiple rack/pinion mechanisms with freewheel means to extract energy from both the rising and falling phases of buoyant body.
Gasendo U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,931 uses a rack/pinion, ratchet and speed increasing transmission to link buoyant body and flywheel.
Trepl U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,582 uses cables, sheaves and counterweights on a drive shaft to extract energy from both the rising and falling phases of buoyant body.
Noren U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,690 uses a hydraulic piston and rectifier circuit to drive a hydraulic motor.
As to problem (2),
Atilano Medina U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,214 uses a buoyant body with fin means to pivot body into direction of waves.
Trepl U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,582 uses an inclined-bottom float containing a fixed quantity of ballast, along with an electrical load controller to govern flywheel speed.
Trepl U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,955 uses a buoyant body with fin means to pivot body into direction of waves.
Parr U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,365 uses a plurality of buoyant bodies and a means of spacing the latter to adjust to wavelength of agitated fluid.
This survey of the prior art reveals deficiencies of robustness, simplicity, efficiency, and reliability of such inventions, particularly if deployed in oceanic service.